An Average Tuesday
by Bronzey
Summary: An average Tuesday turns into a not-so-average Tuesday. Originally written as an Otalia Virtual Season mini-sode.


Snowy footprints trailed behind Natalia Rivera as she entered the lobby of the Beacon. The warmth of the hotel barely touched her as she passed through the lobby and made her way toward Olivia's office. Tiny shivers randomly shook her body as she walked through the quiet corridor of the hotel.

"There's my girl," Olivia said when Natalia finally stepped into her office. She rested her chin in her hand and smiled at the woman whose gloved hand dropped a bag of food on her desk. "I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"The weather slowed me down. I can't believe how cold it is out there," Natalia said as she unraveled her scarf and began unbuttoning her coat.

Olivia watched her for a moment before slowly getting to her feet and walking around her desk. "Perhaps I can help warm you up?" She took Natalia's coat from her and laid it on a nearby chair before sliding her arms around her waist.

Natalia snuggled into Olivia's arms. "Much better," she murmured. "You're warm."

Olivia sighed deeply and rested her head on Natalia's shoulder. "Mmhmm, warm in here."

Once the initial pleasure of being wrapped in the arms of her lover began to fade, Natalia realized Olivia was leaning on her a bit more than she was actually hugging her. Concerned, she reached one hand up and brushed it against Olivia's cheek and forehead.

"Oh my god, Olivia. You're burning up. Are you sick?"

"No," Olivia said. Her voice was muffled against the soft fabric of Natalia's sweater, but it was evident the word lacked conviction.

Natalia rolled her eyes and ran her fingers gently through Olivia's hair. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

Olivia lifted her head off Natalia's shoulder and attempted to look healthy. "I think I'm okay. I'm just tired, and the heat seems to be cranked up today."

Natalia took Olivia's face in both her hands and looked into her eyes for a moment before feeling her forehead. "It's not that hot in here." Olivia swayed. Natalia shook her head. "Alright. I'm taking you home; you're sick." She reached for her coat. "Get your coat."

Olivia stepped back and raised a finger. "Now, wait just a minute. I'm fine. I have a lot of work to do today." She swayed again and reached for the edge of her desk to brace herself. "You know it's been crazy around here lately."

Natalia frowned and went to get Olivia's coat. "You have an assistant who is very capable of doing things for you when you can't." Natalia began stuffing a reluctant Olivia into her coat. "And today, you can't."

"When did you become my decision maker?" Olivia asked.

"In case you've forgotten, I've been your decision maker when it comes to your health for a long time. Get your purse." She waved her hand in the general direction of Olivia's desk. "We're going."

"At least let me get some things together and tell Keira what she gets to do for the rest of the day." Olivia began shuffling papers on her desk. "I'm sure she'll be overjoyed."

"You have two minutes. I'll talk to Keira." Natalia grabbed her coat and the bag of food and walked out of Olivia's office.

"Hello again, Miss Rivera. Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah." Natalia tossed the bag onto Keira's desk. "I'm taking Olivia with me, too. She's sick. Think you can take over for the rest of the day?" She gestured toward the bag. "There's a nice lunch in there if you want it."

A wide smile graced Keira's face. "Oh, thank god. I mean, not to say I'm glad Miss Spencer is sick, it's just that she's been rather out of it all day."

Natalia laughed and nodded knowingly. "Creating more work than she's getting done?"

"Exactly.

Olivia appeared in the doorway of her office. She was rubbing her forehead and glancing down at the stack of papers in her hand. Without looking up, she said, "Keira, do you think you can…"

Natalia walked over to her and took the stack of papers away. "I talked with Keira. She's going to take care of everything." She placed the papers on Keira's desk.

Olivia leaned against the door jam and looked at the two women from under heavy eyelids. "Okay. I'm… I think you might right about this whole sick thing, Natalia. Getting off my feet sounds rather enticing."

Natalia moved forward and put an arm around Olivia. "If you're admitting you're sick, I'm taking you to a doctor – right now." She began guiding Olivia out of the office.

"No. That doesn't sound like the best decision," Olivia grumbled as they passed through the outer doors of the office. "Doctors – they're always waving their knives around – trying to cut things out and put new things in."

Keira heard Natalia's exasperated laugh but not her reply as they passed down the hallway, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Hours later, after putting up with a sick Olivia in a hospital waiting room, after listening to Olivia ramble on in a slow, tired voice about how everyone in the medical field was incompetent, after learning Olivia had the flu, and after winning an argument over whether Olivia should go to bed or lie on the couch and watch a movie, Natalia stood watching over the sleeping form of the most aggravating woman on earth.

"You're lucky you're cute," Natalia said almost inaudibly and rubbed her forehead wearily.

"Natalia?" said a small whisper from the doorway.

Natalia looked over and pressed a finger to her lips. Emma mirrored her movement and waited for Natalia to come out into the hallway. Natalia quietly closed the door behind her.

"Hi, Jellybean."

"I'm home."

"I see that. Is Jane still downstairs with your sister?"

Emma nodded and gave a worried look at the closed door. "Is mommy going to be okay?"

"Of course she is. She just has the flu. That's what you had last year when you were really sick, remember?"

Emma nodded. "That sucks." Natalia chuckled. "Can we do anything to help her feel better?"

"I think for now we should just let her get some sleep. How would you like some dinner?"

Emma nodded again and reached up to take Natalia's hand. "Can we have macaroni and cheese?"

"I think that can be arranged," Natalia said and allowed Emma to tug her down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Later that night, after both children were tucked snuggly into bed, Natalia quietly opened the door to her bedroom. She'd checked on Olivia various times throughout the evening and found her sleeping deeply in pretty much the same curled-up position each time. This time, however, Olivia was lying on her back in the middle of the bed, and the blankets had been tossed away from her body.

"Natalia?"

"Hi, Sweetheart. I didn't realize you were awake," Natalia said and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. She reached up and felt Olivia's forehead.

"Couldn't sleep."

"You're still warm. How are you feeling?"

"Not great," Olivia replied and allowed her eyes to slide shut as Natalia gently stroked her cheek. "I've been lying here trying to not feel nauseous."

Natalia frowned in concern. "The medicine should be helping."

"They probably gave me the wrong kind," Olivia grumbled and reached for Natalia's hand.

Natalia rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled onto the bed next to Olivia. "It's not a miracle cure." She nudged Olivia onto her side, settled down behind her, and pulled the blanket up over them both. "You just need to rest for a few days."

"You shouldn't be so close to me. You'll get sick too," Olivia said even as she helped Natalia settle a comforting arm across her stomach.

"If I get sick, then I get sick," Natalia said and kissed Olivia's cheek. "Do you think you can sleep now?"

Olivia snuggled back into Natalia's arms. "I think so. Having you here is much better than taking the wrong drugs."

Natalia laughed and gave Olivia a small squeeze. "They're not the wrong drugs."

"Your faith in doctors continues to shock and appall me." She lifted Natalia's hand to her lips and gently kissed her fingertips. "Are you tired?"

"Exhausted," Natalia murmured and returned her arm to its place around Olivia's belly.

Olivia silently nodded in agreement. Within minutes, they were both sleeping deeply.

It was 3am when the baby started crying. Olivia's eyes instantly blinked open.

"I'll go," she muttered and sat up. A wave of nausea and dizziness hit her and she fell back down onto her pillow. "Better idea. You go," she said into the pillow.

Natalia, who was already on her feet, reached down to feel Olivia's forehead. "Are you okay?"

Olivia made a noise that sounded like it wanted to be "yes." Most of her face was still buried in the pillow. She lifted her arm and shooed Natalia away.

Natalia hurried to the nursery and scooped the crying baby into her arms. Her head pounded and she wasn't sure if the late hour, the crying, or a looming sickness was at the root of it. She sat down, situated the baby against her body, and began talking softly:

"I need to make a deal with you, okay? Your other mommy is really sick, and I'm pretty worried about her." As if on cue, Olivia bounded past the doorway toward the bathroom. Natalia stared at the empty doorway for a moment, trying to decide what to do. She looked down at the baby in her arms. The baby looked back. "If you go back to sleep right now, I promise I'll buy you a car on your 16th birthday," she said quickly. The small bundle in her arms wiggled slightly before rubbing her eyes and yawning. Natalia looked at her daughter suspiciously as her eyes closed. "Of course you understood that," Natalia whispered to herself before gently placing her back into her crib.

After taking a moment to make sure the baby was settled, Natalia made her way to the bathroom. The door was cracked and she peeked inside. Olivia was sitting on the ground, her back against the tub. She looked pale and a little disgusted. Natalia pushed the door open.

"Go back to bed," Olivia said. "It's not pretty in here."

Natalia walked across the bathroom and sat down on the side of the tub. She reached down and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Olivia's eyes. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Good deal," Olivia said absently and laid her head on the side of Natalia's lap. Natalia stroked her hair.

"Think you can get up and go back to bed yet?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not safe yet."

Natalia sighed. "I wish there was something I could do for you."

"There's nothing…"

Just then, Emma appeared in the doorway. She was holding a stuffed animal and rubbing her eyes. "Why are you guys awake?" she asked.

Olivia looked up at Natalia. "You can put her back to bed." She rubbed her forehead and began to look a little green. "Right now."

Natalia stood up and rushed to the doorway. She scooted Emma back into the hallway and shut the door. Emma stared at the door, hearing the muffled noises from the other side.

"Is mommy puking?"

Natalia sighed and took the little girl's hand to lead her back toward her bedroom. She knew Olivia didn't like Emma seeing her sick, and she irrationally felt at fault for the situation. "Yes, she is, but she'll be okay again soon."

"She's puking because she has the flu?"

"That's right," Natalia replied as she ushered her daughter back into bed.

"Oh. Puking is gross. I don't like being sick. Am I going to get sick too? Is mommy contagion?"

"The word is contagious, and how about we both cross our fingers that we don't get sick?" Emma made a show of crossing her fingers. Natalia followed suit and playfully ruffled Emma's hair. "How about you try to go back to sleep now?"

"Can I have a drink of water?"

Natalia repressed a sigh. Normally, her patience in these types of situations was endless, but the throbbing behind her temples was increasing and she really, really wanted the chaos of the day to come to an end. "Do you think you can live without one?"

"No. I'm _dying_ of thirst."

"Okay, just checking. I'll be right back."

When she re-entered the bathroom, she found Olivia standing in front of the mirror. She had one hand on the sink, bracing her body weight, while the other held a toothbrush which was slowly moving around her teeth.

"Olivia, you don't need to brush your teeth. Just go to bed," Natalia said as she reached for a small cup.

Olivia looked at her like she lost her mind and said something that sounded like "gross" through the toothpaste.

Natalia didn't reply because she wasn't exactly sure what Olivia had said. "Are you feeling any better now?" she asked. One hand was filling the cup in the sink, while the other rubbed Olivia's lower back.

Olivia nodded her head and smiled a little around the toothbrush.

"Good." She patted Olivia on the shoulder. "Go back to bed. I'll join you after I get _your _daughter some water. Apparently her thirst has left her at death's door."

Olivia rolled her eyes and nodded – it wasn't the first time Emma had claimed death-by-thirst in the wee hours of the night.

By the time Natalia got back to Emma's bedroom, the young girl had fallen asleep. Of course. Natalia squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her forehead. She said a short prayer during which she asked for patience. When she opened her eyes again, she felt calmer.

"Night, Jellybean," she whispered as she pulled the blanket up over her daughter's shoulders.

When she finally made it back to her bedroom, she found Olivia sprawled out sideways on the bed. She was taking up the entire bed, and she was snoring. Of course.

Natalia grasped the sides of her head and clenched her teeth together. "Wake up, Olivia." She didn't. "Olivia." Natalia said more loudly this time and moved toward the bed. She reached out and began forcibly pushing her into a better position on the bed. Olivia moaned. "I know you're sick, Olivia, but you can't sleep like this – I can't sleep with you like this."

"Meanie," Olivia grumbled and slowly forced her body onto the far side of the bed.

"I'm not mean; I'm exhausted," Natalia said shortly as she got into bed.

"Mean," Olivia said again and snuggled herself into Natalia's arms. She slid her hand beneath Natalia's t-shirt and splayed her hands out across her belly. "And sexy."

Natalia laughed and kissed Olivia on the forehead. "Go to sleep, Olivia, before I show you what mean really is."

Olivia chuckled and leaned up to kiss Natalia on the cheek. "I love my women mean."

Natalia laughed despite herself and shifted her head to the side to kiss Olivia gently on the lips. "I love you, too. Now, be quiet and go to sleep."


End file.
